Reached For The Sky
by Kurenai Rigel
Summary: "Aku memang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untukmu selain mendukungmu, tapi aku ingin selalu ada di dekatmu." First fic on this fandom. A Valentine gift for Marianne de marionettenspieler. Read and Review, please?


**Disclaimer** : Selamanya Ragnarok Online bukan milik saya melainkan milik Lyto dan juga Lee Myong Jin sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini.

**Note** : Gaje, Jayus, abal-abal, Jelek, bahasa kacau, membosankan, Second POV, dan temukan keanehan lainnya dalam fic ini.

A/N : Sebenarnya ide ini tercetus saat saya sedang mengarungi dunia RO sebagai seorang Sage. Waktu itu saya dapat undangan party dari seorang Soul Linker, maka jadilah fic ini! Ok, saya persembahkan fic ini untuk senior dan sekaligus kakak perempuan saya yang terkasih, Marianne-nee, sebagai kado Valentine dari saya. _Sorry for typos and many more_! m(_ _)m

* * *

"_Aku memang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untukmu selain mendukungmu, tapi aku ingin selalu ada di dekatmu."

* * *

_

**Reached For The Sky**

**^-^d

* * *

**

Kau tersenyum saat melihat dia begitu bersemangat menggunakan kemampuannya untuk menyemangati orang-orang. Bahkan ia tidak terlihat lelah ketika menjalankan tugasnya. Gadis manis Soul Linker itu selalu terlihat enerjik dan antusias saat memberdayakan dirinya untuk orang lain.

Ketika kota berlentera tempat kau dan dia singgah mulai sepi, kau mendekati dia dan menepuk pundaknya. "Kau pasti lelah," begitu katamu padanya. "Ini, minumlah! Kau pasti akan bersemangat lagi," ujarmu seraya menyerahkan sebotol _apple_ _juice_.

Gadis Soul Linker itu tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih, Tuan Weinder," ucapnya seraya menerima _juice_ pemberianmu dengan wajah antusias.

Alismu mengernyit. Nampak janggal sekali ketika dia memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Tuan'. Padahal selama ini kau telah bertualang bersamanya di dunia Midgard sejak ia masih menjadi Taekwon Girl. Kau pun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Setelah ini Tuan mau ke mana? Aku akan selalu menemani Tuan kemana pun Tuan pergi!" ucapnya kembali bersemangat.

"Min Jee," kau memanggil gadis itu. "Bisa tidak kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Laurell'? Aneh rasanya jika kau terus-menerus memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Tuan'. Padahal kau dan aku sudah berteman dekat sejak kau masih Taekwon Girl!" Kau akhirnya melancarkan protes padanya.

"Kenapa 'Laurell'?" tanyanya polos.

Alismu kembali terangkat sebelah. Tak menyangka bahwa gadis Penghubung Jiwa-mu selugu dan sepolos itu. Tapi kau mencoba untuk sabar, dan menjelaskannya dengan tenang. "Karena itu nama kecilku," jelasmu dibarengi senyum manis. Min Jee nampak memperhatikanmu dengan penuh minat. "Karena aku ingin kita berdua bisa lebih akrab. Sama halnya seperti aku memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu, Yo Min Jee."

Gadis Soul Linker itu nampak tengah berpikir mendengar ucapanmu itu, mungkin saja ia tengah menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus melakukan saranmu atau tidak. Sekali lagi kau tersenyum melihat wajah polosnya yang tengah berpikir keras itu. di matamu, gadis itu nampak sangat cantik dengan segala kepolosan dan keluguannya. Kau berpikir itulah yang membuatmu menyukainya sepenuh hati. Tapi kemudian kau mulai berpikir, apakah perasaanmu itu hanya sepihak? Bagaimana kalau gadis Soul Linker itu tidak menyukaimu? Apakah kau akan tetap bersamanya? Tapi...

"Laurell..." dia memanggilmu pelan. Sangat pelan, namun cukup membuatmu tersentak dari alam khayalmu.

"Eh, i, iya?" kau menjawab panggilan gadis itu dengan tergagap. Nampaknya kau sangat gugup karena ini pertama kalinya dirimu dipanggil dengan nama 'Laurell' oleh gadis itu.

"Setelah ini bagaimana?" tanya gadis itu lagi. Mata cokelat indahnya mengerjap-ngerjap meminta kepastian darimu.

Kau nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan gadis berambut keunguan itu. Satu tanganmu menggaruk-garuk rambut merahmu yang panjangnya sudah mencapai ketiakmu. Rambut yang sudah lama tak kau potong sejak kau masih berstatus Magician. Tapi, ia menyukaimu dan rambut merahmu yang unik itu.

Mungkin juga ia suka dengan perilakumu yang agak ajaib di matanya. Satu hal yang membuatmu kerap kali mengeluh—gadis itu hanya menyukaimu sebagai teman dan nampaknya dia tak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya kau menyayangi gadis itu lebih dari sekedar teman ataupun sahabat.

"Laurell?" Min Jee memanggilmu lagi. Ia nampak heran karena hari ini kau lebih banyak melamun daripada biasanya.

Kau menatap lurus ke arah permata kecoklatan milik gadis itu lekat-lekat sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Mari kita ke Gon Ryun. Besok pagi kita akan berangkat ke Ayothaya. Kemudian kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan ke Amatsu. Lalu mungkin ke Prontera dulu sebelum ke Aldebaran."

Kau merasa rikuh melihat gadismu terdiam, sehingga kau memutuskan untuk bertanya padanya. Menyadarkannya dari keterpanaannya pada ceritamu. "Min Jee? Kenapa? Aku memaksa, ya?" Raut wajahmu nampak dua kali lebih cemas daripada biasanya. "Kalau kau keberatan, aku tak akan pergi sejauh itu kok. Atau kau mau menungguku di Geffen selagi aku pergi ke tempat-tempat itu? Semua tergantung pada keputusanmu, Min Jee..."

Gadismu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Rambut keunguan panjangnya yang dikuncir dua itu bergoyang-goyang mengikuti gelengan kepalanya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan kok, Laurell. Aku justru senang karena aku bisa bertualang bersamamu. Ke mana pun kau pergi, aku ingin ikut bersamamu," ucapnya pelan. Senyum manis tersembul di bibir tipisnya yang memikat. "Aku tahu kalau aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untukmu selain mendukungmu, tetapi aku ingin selalu berada di sisimu, Laurell..." tambahnya dengan wajah merona merah. Rupanya ia seorang gadis yang pemalu.

Kau mengulas senyum maklum di bibirmu. Sebelah tanganmu menepuk kepala gadis itu perlahan dan berkata. "Tak apa, Min Jee. Justru berkat kau, aku jadi semakin bersemangat. Karena itu, tetaplah bersamaku hingga akhir..."

Mendengar jawaban darimu yang terdengar begitu meyakinkan, sang gadis hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan senyum. Dan ia menghabiskan malam itu dengan bersandar di pundakmu.

* * *

Sesuai dengan ucapannya, dia mengikutimu untuk datang ke kota-kota yang disebutkan olehmu beberapa hari yang lalu. Perjalanan yang begitu jauh, melelahkan, dan tak jarang mengundang bahaya bagimu maupun bagi Min Jee. Tapi dia tetap bersikeras mengikutimu mengarungi hutan, hingga sampai ke kota para saudagar. Dari sana kau dan dia pergi menuju pelabuhan Amatsu dan berkeliling di sekitar kota yang dikelilingi kastil dan pedagang.

Kau tinggal beberapa hari di sana untuk menyelesaikan tantangan dari Sang Raja untuk mendapatkan Lord Pass Ticket. Kau membutuhkan _item_ itu untuk bisa masuk ke dalam _dungeon_ rahasia di kota yang dijuluki Land of Destiny itu. Terkadang kau putus asa karena berkali-kali mencoba, kau gagal menyelesaikan tantangan dari Raja. Namun Min Jee tetap menyemangatimu tanpa kenal lelah, sehingga kau pun bangkit dan berusaha keras agar bisa mendapatkan tiket itu dari Sang Raja.

Kau pun akhirnya berhasil memperoleh tiket tersebut, dan masuk ke dalam _dungeon_ rahasia yang terdapat di dalam istana. Gadismu memaksa untuk ikut bersamamu. Kau berusaha keras untuk melarangnya, karena kau tahu _apa_ yang akan menantinya di dalam sana.

Gadis itu nampak murung. Bukankah selama ini kau selalu mengizinkan gadis itu untuk ikut bersamamu? Tapi kenapa kali ini kau melarangnya?

Mulut gadis itu perlahan terbuka setelah sekian lama terdiam. Ia mengatakan sesuatu padamu dalam suara yang serak menahan kesedihan. Kata-kata yang sama dengan yang dia ucapkan beberapa waktu yang lalu. "Aku tahu kalau aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untukmu selain mendukungmu, tetapi aku ingin selalu berada di sisimu, Laurell..."

Kau tertegun mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Rasa bersalah mulai merayap di hatimu. Ya, bukankah dia yang selama ini ada di sisimu? Bukankah dia yang selalu memberimu semangat tatkala kau dilanda rasa putus asa karena gagal? Bukankah dia yang selalu memberimu senyum jenaka kapanpun kau merasa lelah? Bukankah dia itu Yo Min Jee, gadis yang sangat kau sukai, Laurell Weinder?

Kau pun akhirnya menghela nafas panjang. Sesuatu yang sering kau lakukan setelah berpikir keras cukup lama. Dan gadismu itu sudah hafal karakteristikmu yang satu itu.

"Baiklah," ucapmu pelan. Ada nada pasrah di dalam suaramu. Mata Min Jee nampak berbinar. Mungkin ia merasa telah berhasil meluluhkan sikap kerasmu. "Tapi, berjanjilah padaku... Jangan melakukan hal-hal berbahaya! Tetaplah berada di belakangku? Kau paham, Min Jee?" kau berpesan begitu padanya sebelum kau memberikan tiket masuk kepada sang penjaga _dungeon_.

Soul Linker-mu itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan dan bersenandung riang di belakangmu. Lalu kau dan rekan satu tim-mu itu bekerja sama untuk menaklukkan berbagai macam jenis monster yang ada di dalam _dungeon_ itu. Antique Firelock, Miyabi Doll, Shinobi, dan masih banyak lagi monster-monster yang ganas dan berbahaya yang terdapat di dalam sana.

* * *

Awalnya kau beranggapan semua ini dapat kau selesaikan dengan cepat tanpa harus membuat Min Jee ataupun dirimu terluka. Tapi pada kenyataannya, semakin jauh kau masuk ke dalam _dungeon_... semakin sulit kau melawan monster-monster yang ada.

Kadang kau merasa kelelahan, karena hampir seluruh tenagamu terkuras untuk melawan monster-monster itu dengan sihir yang kau miliki. Kau memang bukan Wizard yang memiliki berbagai macam jurus yang bisa digunakan untuk melawan monster-monster ganas yang siap membunuhmu kapan saja. Tapi, kau memiliki keistimewaan bisa menggunakan berbagai macam kemampuan job lain dengan jurus Abracadabra-mu. Penggunaan tenaga yang berlebihan untuk memakai jurus itu membuatmu terhuyung kelelahan, sebelum akhirnya tubuhmu ambruk ke tanah.

Kau hanya bisa pasrah dan menanti ajal menjemputmu saat itu juga. Tapi tanpa kau sangka-sangka, Soul Linker yang selalu setia menemanimu itu membelamu mati-matian. Ia menyerang semua monster yang mengerubungimu dengan semua jurus yang ia punya.

Kau terpana melihat kegigihannya. Itu adalah kali pertama kau melihat gadismu itu nampak begitu kuat. Sangat kuat, dan mungkin saja melebihi dirimu yang berstatus Sage. Dalam hati kau merasa sedikit malu. Karena beberapa hari yang lalu, kau sempat meragukan dirinya. Tapi sekarang, kau bisa melihat sisi lain dari gadismu yang tak pernah kau lihat sebelumnya.

**Brukk!** Monster terakhir yang dilawannya terjatuh ke tanah setelah menerima Flying Kick dan Tornado Kick dari Min Jee. Kau hanya terpana melihat semua itu. Kau bahkan sama sekali tak menyangka kalau di balik sosok lemah seorang Soul Linker, tersimpan sebuah kekuatan yang luar biasa. Kekuatan yang tak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya.

Perlahan, gadismu mendekat ke arahmu. Dia membantumu berdiri dan berusaha keras menyembuhkanmu dengan semua kemampuan yang ia punya. Yah, walaupun ia tak bisa menyembuhkan sebaik Priest ataupun Monk, setidaknya ia bisa mengurangi rasa sakit yang kau derita akibat luka-luka hasil pertempuranmu dengan para monster.

Dengan susah payah, ia mencoba untuk memapah tubuh tinggimu untuk keluar dari _dungeon_ itu. Tentunya setelah memastikan tak ada lagi monster yang akan mengancam keselamatan kalian berdua.

* * *

"Setelah ini bagaimana, Laurell?"

Pertanyaan itu meluncur mulus dari bibir Min Jee. Ia nampak mencemaskanmu, walaupun seluruh luka yang kau terima beberapa waktu lalu sudah lenyap sama sekali dari tubuhmu. Kau pun telah bertualang kembali bersama gadismu menyusuri gurun, melewati gunung, masuk ke dalam gua, dan kini mereka tiba di kota para penari dan pemusik tinggal, Comodo.

Dan kau kembali menghela nafas perlahan. Berpikir sejenak. Bagaimana pun juga kau sudah cukup mampu untuk berganti job, tidak. Mungkin lebih tepat memulainya dari awal, karena setelah ini kau yang Sage akan diRebirth kembali oleh Valkyrie menjadi High Novice. Lalu kembali lagi menjadi High Magician, barulah setelah itu kau bisa naik status menjadi seorang Scholar. Tapi untuk melakukan itu semua, tentunya tidak makan waktu sedikit. Apakah gadis itu akan mau menunggunya?

Gadismu itu nampak maklum. Ia cukup tahu bahwa kau dan dirinya amatlah berbeda. Kau yang Sage masih dapat naik status menjadi Scholar, dan terakhir menjadi Sorcerer. Sedangkan dirinya sudah tak dapat lagi naik status. Perjuangan dirinya untuk berganti job sudah selesai. Tapi, nampaknya ia masih ingin melakukan sesuatu untukmu. Ya, walaupun ia merasa bahwa dirinya lemah dan pastinya akan selalu dilindungi olehmu... tapi ia tak pernah mengeluh akan keadaan dirinya. Dia telah memilih jalan sebagai Soul Linker, dan tentunya dia ingin melakukan semuanya yang bisa ia lakukan untukmu.

"Pergilah, Laurell. Karena itu sudah menjadi jalanmu. Bukankah kau harus menjalani ujian dari Valkyrie untuk menaikkan statusmu?" ucapnya pelan. Raut mukanya sungguh bersih dan tulus, tak terbersit sedikit pun kebohongan dalam setia kata-katanya. Kau—Laurell Weinder—hanya bisa terharu akan kesetiaan sang Soul Linker, gadismu. "Karena itu, aku akan menunggumu dengan sabar di kota Comodo ini. Dan temui aku pada tanggal 14 bulan Februari nanti, bagaimana?" tanyanya tanpa ragu.

Kau hanya bisa termangu mendengar pertanyaan itu meluncur keluar dari bibir gadis Soul Linker itu. Tapi, ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk menunggumu di sana hingga tanggal itu. kau pun akhirnya menyetujui usulannya dan mengaitkan jari dengan gadismu itu.

"Aku janji, Min Jee. Aku pasti akan menemuimu dan kaulah orang pertama yang akan kukabari setelah aku berhasil menjadi Scholar nanti," ucapmu dengan nada meyakinkan.

"Janji?" Min Jee mengulang kembali apa yang kau katakan tadi.

"Janji!" tegasmu lagi.

Kau dan dia kembali terdiam. Mencoba memikirkan sesuatu sebelum kau pergi menempuh ujian dari Valkyrie. Kau pun teringat sesuatu, dan mengaduk-aduk isi perbekalanmu. Min Jee yang melihat tingkah anehmu hanya bisa menatap lurus tanpa berkedip. Nampaknya tingkah lakumu sangat menarik di matanya.

Kau menarik sebuah tutup kepala dari perbekalanmu. Sebuah topi imut berhiaskan pita besar warna ungu di depannya. Kau pun meletakkan topi itu di atas kepalanya dengan sangat berhati-hati.

"_Sweet gent_ ini sangat cocok dengan wajahmu yang manis, Min Jee," ucapmu seraya membelai lembut poni gadis itu. Min Jee nampak tersipu malu dengan perlakuan lembutmu padanya. "Tunggulah aku di sini, ya? Aku janji akan secepatnya menyelesaikan semua ujian ini. Setelah itu, kita akan bersama-sama lagi bertualang di Rune Midgard ini!" sambil membelai rambut panjang Min Jee yang berwarna keunguan itu dengan penuh kasih, kau melontarkan janji manis itu padanya.

Dan Min Jee pun dengan senang hati menunggumu, walau sebenarnya ia tak rela ketika engkau pergi sendirian ke Juno untuk menemui Valkyrie. Tapi kau tidak bisa mengajaknya untuk menemui Valkyrie, karena walau bagaimanapun kau harus menjalani ujian itu sendiri. Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupmu, kau berpisah dengan wanita yang sangat kau cintai.

* * *

Lima tahun sudah berlalu, kau kini tampil sebagai seorang pemuda berambut hijau pendek yang mengenakan Magician Hat dengan Ears of The Angel terpasang di telinga yang saat ini tengah berjalan dengan sangat tenang di tengah kota Comodo. Tapi kini kau hadir bukan sebagai Sage ataupun Scholar, melainkan sebagai seorang Sorcerer. Mata cokelatmu bergerak liar ke sana-ke mari seolah kau tengah... mencari seseorang?

Hei, Laurell! Kenapa kau merubah penampilanmu setelah kau naik status jadi Sorcerer? Apa kau sedang mencari Min Jee? Tapi, kau telah meninggalkan gadis itu di sini selama lima tahun tanpa kabar sedikit pun. Mungkinkah gadis itu masih tetap menunggumu di sini?

Kau berkeliling ke seluruh kota, mencari gadis yang kau sayangi sejak kau masih berstatus sebagai Sage. Terkadang kau memainkan lampion dan hiasan yang tergantung di setiap sudut kota. Tapi, nampaknya agak sulit menemukan gadis Soul Linker itu di sini. Kau mulai kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat di salah satu kedai minum di kota penari dan pemusik itu. Kau berpikir, mungkin seteguk-dua teguk Dragon Breath Cocktail dan Hwergelmir's Tonic bisa mengusir lelah dan penat yang mengganjal di dadamu sebelum kau pergi lagi mencari gadis itu di kota ini.

Nyatanya sampai menjelang pagi hari berikutnya, ia tak kunjung menemukan Soul Linker-mu itu. Kau pun mulai berpikir, jangan-jangan gara-gara kau merubah penampilanmu... gadismu itu tidak bisa menemukanmu? Atau... Ketakutan mulai merasuki pikiranmu. '_Tak mungkin dia sudah mati! Aku belum menyatakan perasaanku padanya!_' pikirmu panik.

Kau benar-benar takut kehilangan gadis yang sangat kau sayangi itu. Sekarang kau mulai menyesal, kenapa kau dulu meninggalkannya di sini? Lima tahun kau pergi dan tak pernah menemuinya di hari Valentine? Tanpa sadar kau menekap wajahmu. Menyesali dengan apa yang sudah kau perbuat pada gadis yang kau sayangi.

Kau melangkahkan kakimu tanpa tujuan yang pasti di kota itu. Meski lelah, kau tidak putus asa untuk menemukan gadismu. Walau sebenarnya kau paham bahwa kecil kemungkinan gadis itu masih berada di sini.

Kau beristirahat di bangku yang terletak di salah satu sudut kota. Mata cokelatmu menatap lurus ke arah laut. Dalam hati kau berharap agar keajaiban datang padamu dan mempertemukanmu lagi dengan gadis yang kau sayangi itu. Yaahh, apalagi besok kan Valentine. Mungkin saja ada semacam keajaiban seperti pada hari Natal?

Kelelahan dan rasa kantuk yang luar biasa menguasaimu tanpa sadar. Akhirnya kau jatuh tertidur di bangku taman.

* * *

Pagi hari sudah menjelang, kau terbangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Kali ini kau memeriksa ke setiap sudut kota dan lebih jeli meneliti, apakah ada Soul Linker perempuan yang mengenakan _sweet gent_ di kepalanya. Namun hingga siang hari, kau masih belum menemukan pujaan hatimu itu di sana.

Kau mulai digerayangi rasa tidak sabar, marah, dan juga kecewa. Apa mungkin Min Jee sudah tidak ada di sini? Tapi sisi hatimu yang lain memaksamu untuk tetap berada di kota ini sampai Valentine berakhir. Biarlah, paling tidak kau sudah menunjukkan sikap baikmu dengan menunggunya di sini.

"Maaf," sebuah suara lembut menyapamu. Kau mendongakkan kepalamu dengan semangat, mengira bahwa yang menyapamu adalah gadis yang kau tunggu-tunggu. Namun betapa kecewanya dirimu saat tahu bahwa yang ada di hadapanmu adalah seorang gadis yang mengenakan pakaian santai, seorang turis tepatnya, dan bukan Soul Linker.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyamu berusaha untuk seramah mungkin pada gadis itu. Walaupun kau sebenarnya tidak ingin meladeninya bicara, tapi demi kesopanan kau terpaksa melakukannya.

Gadis itu tersenyum manis. "Apakah Anda bisa memberikan saya Ears of The Angel yang sedang Anda kenakan itu?" tanyanya.

Kau tertegun sejenak, dan mengulas senyum kecut. Bagaimanapun item itu adalah pemberian Min Jee pada saat kau hendak ke Juno. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa memberinya kepada gadis asing yang bahkan namanya saja tak kau ketahui?

"Begini Nona..." kau akhirnya berkata. "Ini pemberian teman yang sangat berarti bagi saya, tidak. Dia bukan hanya sekedar teman bagi saya. Dia adalah gadis yang saya cintai. Dan untuk bertemu dengannya saya akan merelakan apapun agar bisa bertemu dengannya," kau berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Tapi saya tidak bisa memberikan ini pada Anda..." pungkasmu dibarengi senyum pahit.

Gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Bagaimana dengan Brooch ini? Kau mau?" ujarnya menawarkan padamu sebuah item yang langka. Sekali lagi kau menggeleng, bagaimana pun itu adalah barang berharga pemberian gadismu.

Gadis itu menghela nafas, mata cokelat milik gadis itu menatapmu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. "Kau benar-benar keras kepala, ya?" ucap gadis itu tak habis pikir. Kau pun mengacuhkannya. Kau memang sudah terbiasa untuk tidak mempedulikan omongan orang lain. Karena itu kau tidak sakit hati saat gadis di hadapanmu itu mengatakan bahwa kau bodoh dan tolol telah melakukan sesuatu yang sia-sia dengan menunggu seseorang yang tidak jelas kapan akan datang. Dia pun berkata padamu, jika dia menjadi dirimu... dia tak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti yang kau lakukan saat ini.

Kau hanya mengulas senyum tipis. "Mungkin yang kulakukan saat ini bagi orang-orang tertentu adalah suatu kesia-siaan. Tapi bagiku, ini bukanlah sesuatu yang sia-sia. Wanita itu memang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untukku selain mendukungku, tapi dia setia dan selalu ada di dekatku pada saat aku membutuhkannya. Aku tak akan menyerah semudah itu untuk mencari dan bertemu dengannya," ucapmu tegas, tapi tetap dengan nada lembut. Ciri khas yang tak pernah kau tinggalkan sejak dulu.

Wanita tersebut tidak berkata apa-apa selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya tertawa lepas yang membuatmu sukses bengong sakin herannya dengan tingkah wanita itu. "Kau memang naif, Laurell!" kata wanita itu perlahan seraya membuka pakaian santainya. Dan kau pun melihat pakaian Soul Linker lengkap dari balik pakaian santai itu. "Kalau kau memang begitu menjaga benda dariku, kenapa selama ini kau tidak menemuiku? Lima tahun aku menunggumu di sini, dan kau tidak pernah datang sekali pun. Aku sempat berpikir, jangan-jangan kau terbunuh dalam ujian. Tapi ternyata, kau malah lupa pada janji yang kau buat sendiri!" omel gadis itu yang tak lain adalah Min Jee, padamu.

Otakmu masih memproses semua kejadian yang ada di depanmu saat ini. Dan kau menepuk dahimu perlahan dibarengi kekehan pelanmu. "Maaf, kalau aku tak pernah menemuimu selama ini. Aku, aku benar-benar lupa. Kau tahu? Aku... selama ini terus men..."

Min Jee meletakkan jari di bibirmu. "Sudahlah," ujarnya lembut, memangkas ucapanmu yang belum selesai. "Aku paham sekali kalau pada dasarnya kau ini selalu ingin menjadi lebih kuat. Karena itu kau melewatkan saat-saat bertemu denganku, untuk meningkatkan kemampuanmu kan? Aku tak akan menyalahkanmu, kok!"

Wajahmu tiba-tiba merona, dan rasa panas mulai menjalar di pipimu. Melihat kau terdiam dengan wajah tersipu, Min Jee melanjutkan. "Dan lagi... selama lima tahun ini aku menyadari satu hal darimu, Laurell..."

Kau nampak tertarik dengan kelanjutan ceritamu, sehingga kau memutuskan untuk mendengarkan cerita gadis itu dengan seksama. Min Jee tersenyum manis padamu dan berkata. "Aku beruntung memiliki partner sepertimu. Lelaki yang sudah kusukai sejak dulu, sekaligus pria yang kucinta. Yaahh, walalupun kau akhirnya memotong rambut merahmu dan mengecatnya jadi hijau sih. Padahal aku lumayan menyukainya loh!"

"Hei, sudahlah! Ini bukan saatnya untuk membahas itu, kan?" elakmu sambil memalingkan muka. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahmu yang bersemu merah dari gadismu.

"Tapi," Min Jee berkata lagi. "Aku juga ingin mengucapkan hal ini. Hal yang seharusnya kuucapkan padamu lima tahun yang lalu dan saat ini..." Min Jee berhenti sejenak seblum kembali melanjutkan. "Maukah kau jadi Valentino-ku?" gadis manis berambut ungu itu mengulurkan tangannya padamu.

Kau tersenyum manis sekali lagi dan menerima uluran tanganmu. "Ya, aku mau. Tentu saja!" Kau mencium tangan gadismu perlahan dan berkata padanya. "Dan untukmu, Min Jee. Maukah kau menikah denganku? Aku sudah lama ingin mengatakan itu padamu, tapi selalu tak punya kesempatan," wajahmu langsung memerah semerah kepiting rebus.

Gadis itu membalas senyummu dan menjawab. "Ya, aku bersedia!"

Tak perlu menunggu lama lagi untuk bertemu dengan gadis yang kau suka. Kini gadismu telah berada di sampingmu hingga sampai maut memisahkan kalian. Dan Kau tak akan pernah lupa dengan apa yang ia selalu ucapkan padamu saat kau merasa putus asa ataupun tak berdaya. "_Aku memang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untukmu selain mendukungmu, tapi aku ingin selalu ada di dekatmu."_

# OWARI #

Rekor main saya di RO Chronicle, dan nggak pakai BOT :

Rune Knight, knet : lv 999

Sorcerer, Star Scream : lv 999

Ya, ya, memang terlihat mustahil sih. Tapi ini hasil usaha saya yang—minta ampun susahnya—bolak balik dari dungeon satu ke dungeon lain. Terbunuh berkali-kali, bawa perlengkapan cuma sedikit dan nggak memadai. Dan sering banget bersaing kalau lagi ada event khusus buat mendapatkan item menarik! Ok, deh. Keberatan kah kalau saya meminta imbalan berupa review?


End file.
